You Just Need A Lot of Love…
by Gamerz227
Summary: I got inspired to write KonataXHiyoriXPatty. Thats right. A three-way yuri couple! Reviews are appreciated, and needed to make this story better and keep it alive! :D Rated T for sexual themes. I have plans to make this a series within the same title, adding chapters as I go, follow if you wish. :) Disclaimer now part of chapter one. Thanks for 1,300 views :'D Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

_You Just Need A Lot of Love…_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. All rights for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and any references to the series go to Nagaru Tanigawa and all companies that worked with him. The rights to Aya Hirano's likeness and any reference to it go to Aya Hirano.

**Chapter 1:**

"Ouch, that hurt a lot." Yutaka said, closing her eyes and gripping her arm.

"Yu-chan, you really fell hard," Konata said, "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be…" Yutaka started, but immediately fell down trying to stand. Minami bent over and picked up the short salmon-haired girl

"Here…I'll carry you…" Minami said, looking caringly into Yutaka's eyes.

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said, giving the slender, green-haired girl a hug with her uninjured arm, "Thank you…"

Ideas suddenly burst into my head through my eyes and I had to write them down. I would have even drawn a picture if Patty-san didn't look in on my work. I feel like such a pervert when I write about my friends like that, but those two make it way to easy. Even Patty-san commented, saying it was a good situation for a story. Sometimes I wonder if we share the same mindset.

"Hiyori-chan, you've been really quiet, what's up?" Patty said to me, and I immediately snapped out of my thought.

"Oh nothing, just have a few stories on my mind," I replied, not wanting to compare me and her with her.

"Oh, what are you writing this time? Yaoi? Yuri? Het?" Patty asked with excitement.

"With those two around, probably yuri," I replied laughing a little.

Patty laughed along and said, "Yeah, why don't those two just kiss already?"

"It's because Yu-chan's shy," Konata said, randomly joining the conversation, then shrugged and added, "At least, that's what I think."

"Hey, speaking of which, where did the lovebirds go?" I asked.

"Oh, Minami took Yu-chan to the nurse's office," Konata said, then asked, "You didn't see them go?"

"Nah, I was too busy," I said, before Patty interrupted me.

"She was entranced by the overdose of yuri."

"Hiyorin you pervert," Konata taunted, laughing a little. I ended up blushing and hanging my head.

"Hey wait a minute, don't you fawn over Miyuki all the time?" I asked, knowing I thought of it too late.

"Well who can blame me?" Konata asked, then added, "She's moé incarnate!" with stars in her eyes.

"She is quite the specimen," I said, regretting it after because it sounds so perverted.

"You're so right, Hiyori-chan," Patty said.

"Aw, you're just saying that because you have a crush on Hiyorin," Konata teased, to which Patty grew bright red.

"I-I don't…I just…uhhh…" Patty said, turning redder and more moé by the minute. It's all right, Patty…Konata catches us all off-guard in one way or another.

"Patty-san, I'm just joking," Konata said, laughing so hard she had to sit down on the floor to catch her breath.

"Konata, we aren't Kagami, we won't fight back as well, y'know," I said, defending Patty.

"Yeah, well, it was worth a shot," Konata said, then added, "She does like you though," but made sure Patty couldn't hear it.

Konata really shouldn't tease people this much, but when you get used to it, it doesn't affect you as much. Patty and I aren't around her as much as Kagami is, I guess.

"Hey, do you two wanna come over today?" Konata asked.

"Sure, you have the best collectables!" Patty replied excitedly.

"Yeah she does, I'll come too!" I said with equal excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

We went to Konata's house after school. It was peaceful until a sight made the yuri gears in my head begin working again. We walked in on Minami looking after Yutaka. They must've gotten a ride back home. Considering Yutaka's frailty, it makes a lot of sense. The scene looked so perfect, I couldn't resist. I took out my sketchbook and drew like the wind. It gave me the perfect idea for a story where Minami's a nurse and has to 'treat' the sickly Yutaka. Right when I finished, I realized that Konata and Patty were looking over my shoulders the whole time.

Why do I look at my friends so perversely!? It's not right…but it feels strangely right to do…Konata and Patty started snickering at my reaction to noticing their eyes on my work.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Hiyori-san," Patty said, comforting me for some reason, "It looks really good."

"Yeah and this situation is perfect flag triggering material." Konata said triumphantly.

"Thanks guys," I said, enjoying the compliments and watching Yutaka be taken care of by Minami for a little bit longer. We all did, in fact, and I'm sure each of us was imagining some sort of story going on.

"Hm…good situation," A voice said that made us all jump. Sojiro was standing right next to us watching them both with us. He also had his camera, which was taking things a bit too far.

"Dad, don't sneak up on us like that," Konata said, startled, "And isn't the camera taking it a bit too far?"

"Hey, I was just taking pictures of other stuff and wanted to bug you guys," Sojiro said.

"Sure ya did," Konata said, "We're gonna go in my room okay?"

Sojiro tackled Konata in a hug and said, "Not without a hug from my cute little daughter!"

"Dad, get off, you're such a creep," Konata said, half giggling and smiling. She managed to break free and we went into Konata's room It was literally covered in figurines and collectables. I would expect nothing less from an otaku as high-caliber as Konata.

"Wow, you have so many collectables," Patty said with stars in her eyes, "You even have limited editions! These ones are only won in contests how did you get them!?"

"They're not hard to win, Patty-san, you just need a lot of love," Konata said. I just smiled as Patty practically teleported around the room looking at all of Konata's otaku collections with awe and amazement. I sat down on Konata's bed to allow Patty more room to explore.

"Help yourself to anything you wanna do, Hiyori, I have to make sure Patty doesn't explode from otaku joy," Konata said. I turned on Konata's PS2 and there was a fighter game in there. I played some rounds against the computer and, once Patty calmed down, we all had a few tournament rounds, with Konata always winning.

Some time had passed sitting in Konata's warm room. The game was still being played, but now we kind of stopped caring about playing it and just talked most of the time.

"Yutaka is so lucky," Patty said, "She has someone as nice as Minami to take care of her all the time." Patty started charging a special move.

"Yeah, wonder how long it'll take until they trigger some flags," Konata said deviously, pushing the combo buttons to counter Patty's moves and defeat her.

"Darn, I thought I had you this time!" Patty said, cutely upset.

"Yes! I am undefeated!" Konata said triumphantly as Patty handed me the controller and took my place on Konata's bed.

"Konata, you're assuming a lot of Yutaka, and of Minami," Patty said.

"What d'ya mean, Patty-san?" Konata asked, taunting my character before the fight. I did the same; it's more like watching a fight scene that way.

"Well, what if they're both just really close friends?" Patty asked.

"They're way to close for that," Konata said, "They act more together than the characters in my dating sims."

"I agree with Konata here, they give me way too many ideas," I said, a tad reluctantly, as Konata was beating me so easily.

"Konata, you're way too good at these games," Patty said as Konata unleashed a 20 hit combo that took out almost all of my character's remaining health.

"It's all in the combos, Patty-san," Konata said, flicking the joystick in a very dramatic way as her character uppercutted mine into oblivion. Then she sat there with her usual cat grin as I passed the controller to Patty and sat back on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, I'm kinda thirsty," I said, getting up, "You two want anything?"

"Yeah, something cold though, it's kinda hot today," Patty said.

"Same for me, I guess," Konata said. I went to get the drinks. It took awhile because I don't know much of the layout of things in Konata's fridge. It's like it's specifically designed to hide all beverages out of view. I poured three cups and put some ice in each. I got a plate like they would at a café and placed the cups on it. I walked into Konata's room and what I saw almost made me drop the tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

This was too good to ignore, I had to draw it immediately. I put the tray down on the floor, quickly reached for my sketchpad, but a red-faced Patty had taken it away from me.

"No! Don't! It's not what it looks like!" Patty screamed at me as she tried to hide her red face. Konata was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Whatever, I still have the mental image. Konata was on the ground smiling her usual cat grin. Patty was on top of her, with her breast clenched in Konata's hand and her panties flashed at the doorway under her skirt. I hope I don't forget this by the time I get my sketchbook back.

Patty was red but calming down a bit. Konata was still laughing hard trying not to breathe. I had my sketchbook back, but for some reason I didn't feel like drawing it. I documented it in writing but I didn't feel like drawing it. I don't know why, I just didn't. Maybe it was how embarrassed Patty-san got.

"Gotta admit, that was a really good scene," I said, trying to bring some humor to the two-thirds of us that weren't laughing.

Konata calmed down and said, "Yeah, gotta admit that. But really it happened by accident."

"Yeah, see, I got up to check on the drinks since you were taking a long time but I tripped on the controller cord," Patty said, smiling again.

"Well Konata seemed to enjoy it," I said. I think Konata is starting to rub off on me.

"What?" Konata said, then added, "Well…kinda yeah."

This surprised me and Patty a little as we both looked over at her.

"What? I got to feel Patty-san's boob," Konata said, "and it was huge!" She added in excitement.

"My view was better, Konata," I bragged.

"Panty shot?"

"Panty shot." At this point, Patty was red in the face again and hiding it very badly.

"Oh, c'mon Patty-san," Konata said, hugging Patty to make matters worse, "You know you had fun." By the way it was painful to not grab my sketchbook for this scene. Konata then walked over and got hers and Patty's drinks and handed Patty's to her. Patty took it and drank. The coolness of it brought down the redness in her face.

"Thanks, Konata," Patty said.

"You're welcome, Patty-san," Konata said.

I then noticed something interesting. Konata seemed to be shaking a bit. Patty was too. I wondered why, since it was a hot summer's day. Was it the drinks? No it couldn't have been, they're not cold enough to do that. I then had an idea of what it was.

"So did you two enjoy your little accident?" I asked.

"Well…" Konata started, but Patty interrupted with a no. a no that tells me she's hiding something kind of obvious.

"Oooh Patty-san likes me," Konata said, beating me to the punch.

"Wha- I- okay…I like you Konata…okay…?" Patty said, then added, "It's something about you that makes me smile when I'm around you, and we like a lot of the same things, but…"

"But what, Patty?" I asked, and when I did I triggered Patty to do something drastic. She looked at me like she was in some sort of trance, and kissed me shyly, then turned red and backed away.

My mind exploded with thoughts for stories having to do with Patty. Then I thought of something else, about Konata. How did she feel about this?

"I told you she liked ya," Konata said to me with a cat smile. It's like she didn't notice Patty looking kind of upset but also still blushing.

"I guess Patty likes both of us…" I said, as I couldn't think of what else to say. My brain was going crazy with thoughts of Patty and Konata and Patty and myself.

Konata then turned to me, and said, "What about you Hiyori, do you like us too?"

Us? Did she say us? I never thought of how I felt for Konata. I guess you could say…I enjoy her company…She's a really good friend…We share a brain half the time…I guess I do like her a lot…She might not have Patty's figure, but she owns the one she's got, which is kind of awesome. And as a lover of yuri as well as myself, she probably would be fun to date.

"Yeah, I like you both" I said with a smile.

"Then it's official!" Konata said with a triumphant smile.

"What is, Konata?" Patty asked.

Konata kissed me out of nowhere. Her kiss felt much more aggressive than Patty's. "We are all dating now!"

Me and Patty both stared at her confused. She then managed to tackle us both to the ground. It hurt for me since I was on Konata's bed still. Konata looked at us both, pinning us each down by one breast, and said something I'll never forget, no matter how many times I sleep with it fresh in my mind, because of the signature cat smile she used with it and how she said it.

"Let's see how much love you two really have"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Hey Guys, It's Gamerz. I know I never do Author's Notes But I feel this deserves an exception, seeing as though I have to get a few things out of the way and apologize to my readers. I'm really sorry I've been incapacitated for a long time. I didn't get much writing done because of a combination of writer's block and hell week of college. Anyways for this story I plan to write really lengthy chapters starting here and continuing onward. For anyone who reads this again for this chapter, you are so nice to me and thank you oh so very much for your continued support. Enjoy Chapter Four! :D_

**Chapter 4:**

All that remains of us three lies there in the corner. Our undone clothes all piled up the only way the situation called for; recklessly. Through it all, we all had fun. But I must rest, before I lose my drawing hand…

"Hiyori, what are you…mumbling…?" a worn out Patty asked.

Crap I monologue out loud. The author's curse! "Oh, nothing, Patty-san…" I said still shocked over how I did that without even knowing. That's it! The rest of my monologue will stay in my head from now on.

"Oh…well….I thought I heard-" Patty started, collapsing back onto the ground. Out of all three of us, Patty took the most abuse. In case you don't know why, let me help ya out: she's moé and has the biggest bust out of the three of us. This leads to a lot of touching on mine and Konata's part. Speaking of Konata…

I looked around the room but couldn't find her. I didn't move to look because…well…I couldn't. Konata is very rough. Let's just say she likes to try out the weirdest things. Things I must write down when I can get to my sketchbook.

The door started to open, which kind of freaked me out a lot. There are two underage high school girls naked in this room that can't move. If I've learned anything from doujin, it's that this is an obvious opportunity for whoever is opening the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a small, blue-haired girl move swiftly in through a crack made in the door and shut it gently. She turned to look at us and saw I was the only one awake, and that she was the only one wearing any clothes.

She leaned in to look me in the face, smiled her cat grin, and said, "Did ya have fun?"

"Yeah, we both did," I said, gesturing my drawing hand over to the passed out Patty lying on the floor.

"Good then next time I wont hold back." Hold on, she was holding back? Yuri doujin jackpot here I come! But wait…isn't Konata's dad home? What if he walks in here or something. Knowing him he'd want to join in.

"Someone getting cold?" Konata teased, noticing me shiver and experience certain…cold weather symptoms. In truth, I shook and got goosebumps thinking of Konata's dad opening that door. He's creepy enough when our clothes are on.

"Who is?" Konata asked.

Crap I thought out loud again! "Um, no one…Hey Konata, can you gimmie a hand standing up? I think I can get dressed if I could just stand." I said, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Sure, take my hand," Konata said, holding out her hand to me.

"Konata…you know as well as I do that my hand is worn out from…well, you know. I need whatever wrist strength I have left for my doujin. Isn't there another way to lift me up?" I asked. I must protect the writing hand at all costs, even if it means-

"Waaaaaahhh!" I shouted as Konata took me by both arms and lifted me onto my feet no problem. Geez she's strong…

"There you go," She said, balancing me to get me on my feet and I started trying to walk around to get some clothes. I found my clothes and put them on while Konata went to check on Patty. At last I had found my sketchbook, and placed the pencil to the paper, when I realized the sight I was seeing.

Konata was kneeling down, holding Patty's head in her lap. She was gently holding Patty;s forehead, and moved her hand only to lightly kiss her there. Patty then opened her eyes and hugged the little otaku girl gently. I had to draw this. I drew like the wind, adding in every detail I could before the moment could get a chance to pass. Every stroke of graphite flowed like water around a river rock. It was glorious. When it was done, I looked at the finished work, and triumphantly cheered inside my head. It was then that I realized…I had forgotten what I was going to draw in the first place.

I slumped onto the floor in defeat. "Hiyori-san, are you okay?" a now awake and still nude Patty asked me.

"I forgot…why I grabbed…my sketchbook…" I said, trembling and defeated, "Your scene…too moé…"

"Yeah I guess it was a pretty cute sequence, wouldn't you agree Konata?" Patty asked.

"Totally! Completely sketch worthy!" Konata said in triumph with stars in her eyes. In truth, it was adorable. It kind of reminded me of how Yutaka and Minami are with each other. Patty gets the type of relationship she got jealous of earlier, and Konata get to care for her love. It just kinda proves that Konata can be pretty gentle when she wa-

I just realized they had left the room. And I am alone in here. Wait, when did Patty-san get dressed?

I walked out into the living room where Patty was sitting, dressed back in her uniform that I don't remember her putting on, and Konata was walking out of the room.

"Where's she goin?" I asked.

"She's preparing dinner," Patty said, "Have you ever tasted her cooking? It's amazing."

"No I haven't, actually," I said, and then asked, "When did you taste it?"

"Hmm…I can't really remember, but I know it was at work," Patty said, "Sometimes she'll bring a bento box for dinner since we work kinda late there and she'll share with me. She usually makes the food but sometimes her dad insists on making it for her. It tasted delicious, though."

"Raise your hand if you thought of something perverted," Konata said, popping up out of literally nowhere with her hand held high. Me and Patty jumped, looked at each other, thought about it, and laughed hysterically.

"I thought you were making dinner, Konata-san?" Patty asked in her own cute way.

"Well I didn't start yet, just got the ingredients out and ready. I was going to see if Hiyori came out yet and I heard her ask you when you tasted it," Konata explained, jumping onto the couch in the space in-between us. "So Patty, what was so good that you tasted, Hm?" Konata asked, leaning into Patty.

"Just your cooking, Konata," Patty said, frightened to the point of reaching moé greatness.

"Okay, sure, I'll believe that for now," Konata said teasingly, standing up and going to make dinner, which made Patty almost chase after her to prove her innocence. She didn't though, thankfully.

We sat there not really saying a word for awhile. It wasn't awkward, strangely enough. It was actually kind of nice to be alone with our thoughts yet so close to each other. Close enough to hold hands, which we did. Close enough for Patty-san to lean on me, which she did, yet able to run through our own thoughts. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "I just realized something…" I said.

Patty sat up, and asked, "What?"

"Yutaka and Minami aren't here…Where did they go?"

"That's a good question…I had completely forgotten they were here" Patty said laughing off her embarrassment. Come to think of it, I didn't see them or Sojiro when I went to get drinks before…well, before we became a couple…well, triple. They've been gone for a while now.

"Hey Konata?" Patty asked in a raised voice so Konata could hear her from the kitchen.

The little otaku came running in and asked, "Yeah, Patty-san?"

"Do you know where…umm…your dad, Yuu-chan, and Minami-chan went?" Patty asked, embarrassed for some reason.

"Hm…guess they're not here, huh?" Konata said, slowly looking around the room. "More importantly what made you blush like that Patty-san?" Konata said teasingly.

"Oh…uhhh umm it's nothing" Patty said, blushing more and pretending to laugh to brush it off.

Konata then pinned Patty to the couch which made her blush more and my nose bleed a little. They look so perfect…I had to draw them, so I got my sketchbook out and drew this amazing scene as it got more and more incredible. Konata climbed up on the seated Patty and sat on her lap. She then nuzzled in-between her breasts and looked up at Patty cutely, all the while Patty was pinned and getting redder by the second.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn" Konata whispered teasingly right into my ear after that scene, which made me drop my mechanical pencil mid-drawing out of shock and attack myself mentally yet again for being perverted, especially about my girlfriends.

"Kona-chan…Ahhh…It's nothing…I swear…" Patty said through moan-like breaths. It took all of my strength to resist my urge to draw.

"C'mon Patty-san…" Konata said, putting her face closer to Patty's, "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone your little secrets."

"I-It's not a secret Kona-chan, It's just that…What we did in your room…There were people here before and…Someone could've seen…" Patty said, getting redder by the second. She does have a point, Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan, and Konata's dad were all here when we got here. Now I'm getting red thinking about if that were to actually happen while we were…

"That's it? Meh," Konata said, getting up and poking her nose," Every great yuri pairing deserves a good audience, so it's not actually a bad thing."

Me and Patty instantly turned bright red from that and jumped back. Literally for Patty, as Konata kinda fell to the floor.

"Ouch, Patty, did ya really have to knock me off?" Konata said, "I was comfy in between those."

In an effort to change the subject before Patty got even more red, "Hey Konata, how much longer till the food's done?"

"Just a few more minutes, It takes time to get everything started." Konata said, "Kinda like when you read the first few chapters of a manga, the lead up is lengthy but the parts where the story really kicks up are so worth the read." At this point she had fire in her eyes, and was standing up with her hands clenched into fists at her chest.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but sometimes that lead-up part just falls flat and it makes me not care for the story. You ever get that way?" I asked both of them, curiously, as Konata sat down and Patty did the same, except on the couch and not the floor.

"Yeah I get that way sometimes, but it depends on the type of show for me. I like what I like really, and if the intro shows it as something I wouldn't like I tend to not watch it," Patty said, now much less red.

"I know what'cha mean, but I don't really get that way. I tend to look for the one golden moment in each anime I watch or manga I read; It makes any suffering through it worthwhile," Konata said, getting up off the floor, "Our meal should be ready soon," Konata said, walking towards the kitchen. I sat down next to Patty on the couch to only be surprised by Konata again, bursting back into the room

"I forgot something." She exclaimed and tackle kissed Patty on top of me. I let out a sound of pain and Patty turned bright red again. She's so moé I can't stand it. Maybe that's why Konata went straight to her.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, Hiyorin~" Konata said. Had she read my mind just then? She then got off of Patty, let her sit up again, and tackled me over Patty's legs to kiss me. It felt warm and soft at the same time. Her hair was almost as soft as her lips, which made me lose it and kiss back.

"Um, Konata…weren't you supposed to prepare the food now…?" Patty asked as Konata got up off of me, propping herself up off of my breast and rolling off the couch onto her feet. Geez, she's like some sort of yuri breast-groping ninja. I laughed at the thought of that and Patty asked me "What's so funny, Hiyori?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, calming down and looking into Patty's eyes. She's so beautiful, not in the way Konata is, but in her own special way. I held her cheek lightly. I closed my eyes, and kissed her. Her lips were just as soft and warm, and it felt good to kiss her as well.

"Well, well, I do something and you two follow by example?" Konata asked, teasingly, which made us stop kissing and look at her, slightly embarrassed, "This is an interesting development. Maybe I should try that trick with other things." She winked at us and smiled her signature grin. That made us turn red again, until we saw the food she had prepared.

It looked delicious and professionally done, but there was a ton of extra food. We started eating it, but I was a bit skeptical. "Hey Konata, what's with the extra food?"

"Oh, it's for my dad and Yu-chan, whenever they get here," Konata said, which made sense considering they have been gone for awhile. We ate our meals and the leftovers still sat there. I was getting a bit worried about Yu-chan. She wasn't feeling so good earlier, maybe she's really sick or something.

"Konata…Should we check on your dad and Yu-chan?" I asked.

"Nah, they're fine. My dad keeps his phone on him, if there's something wrong, he would contact it." Konata said.

"Yeah, but Kona-chan, I'm worried too," Patty said, "Yutaka didn't look like she was feeling very well. Could you maybe try and call him?"

"Okay, only for my moé beauty, though," Konata teased as she dialed her phone. I know I should be insulted by that but, strangely, because it's Konata, I wasn't. Maybe it's because of my feelings for her that I…

-Bzzzz- -Bzzzz- -Bzzzz-

The three of us looked at one another, and all of us were worried about hearing Konata's dad's phone vibrate from inside the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author_****'s ****_Note: _**_I sincerly apologize for the long wait, I have had the longest period of writer's block ever on how to end this chapter. I was in a good mood today, and decided to see what I could do. I hope you guys and girls like this one. Without further ado, Chapter Five for our three heroines! :D_

**Chapter 5:**

"Kona…ta…" A somewhat shaky Patty said. Her cry fell on deaf ears though, since Konata was in the same worried staring trance as the rest of us were, all looking at that couch where the vibrating of Konata's dad's phone came from. Suddenly it stopped, no one made a single move, not even when we heard the faint echo of his voicemail. It was the generic voicemail every phone gives when you first activate it.

Konata stopped it midway by pressing end on her phone and slowly yet calmly walked over to the couch. Then, out of nowhere, she charged and tackled the couch with such force that it fell over with a bang, leaving the phone on the ground next to it and making me and Patty jump. "Konata-san, why did you do that?" I asked still shaky from that sudden outburst.

"Just making sure my dad wasn't spying from in there," Konata said, picking up the phone and putting it on the table. I never even thought of that possibility. He could have been under that couch the whole time, spying on us when we were making out on it. That's so many noteworthy and sketch worthy scenes he could've been enjoying firsthand. I have never felt such a strange mixture of jealousy and feeling creeped out.

"Hiyori-chan, Patty-chan, do you have Minami-chan's number?" Konata asked, with a newfound worry she had showing through her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Yeah I got-" I was about to say until I realized I left my phone home to charge. I crashed last night and forgot to charge the thing as I slept. Why must the world attempt to defeat me so much?

"Probably to show that you're tough, Hiyorin~" Konata teased, returning to her old- wait. Did I monologue out loud again? I turned bright red and facepalmed myself for that.

"I have her number, Kona-chan," Patty said in victory. Apparently she had been searching through her phone's contact list this whole time. I guess she has a lot of friends back west.

Konata took the phone and hit the call button. She sat down on the couch as me and Patty just stood there. I'm guessing Konata's trying to get comfortable.

"Hello? Minami-chan, is that you?" Konata asked the phone, "Oh good, hey when you left did you take Yu-chan with you? Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay thanks! Hey, did my dad go with you guys? I see. Okay thank you. Bye." The phone was hung up and Konata looked completely worry-free.

"So?" I asked curiously.

"Yu-chan's sleeping over Minami-chan's house," Konata said, "My dad didn't go with them though, so he's M.I.A. at the moment."

"Oh. Well at least we know where Yu-chan is." I said.

"Yeah, but where could your dad be? I hope he's alright…" Patty said, a worried tone hitting her voice in the most moé way.

"Well, knowing him it's somewhere between a manga shop and a street corner overlooking some schoolgirls." Konata said factually.

"Ah, so he's either looking for flags or trying to trigger some?" I asked teasingly. As sad as it is, he is probably doing one of the two.

"Yeah but he won't trigger any tonight. He's more of the 'passive pervert' type." Konata explained.

"What's a 'passive pervert'…?" Patty asked. Damn she's sounding more moé by the second.

"Basically all he does is look, but he doesn't walk up, harass, or touch. Kind of like a uniform-fetish peepshow." Konata explained. I couldn't have described it better if I tried.

"Yeah he can be kinda creepy, but he's my dad," Konata said. Wait did I monologue again? Crap.

"Hiyori-chan why are you upset?" Patty asked in a caring and cute voice. She's so moé!

"Oh nothing…" I said, not wanting to explain the writer's curse to Patty. It's too difficult for me to explain, especially when I saw Konata's expression go from her joyful teasing self to something more melancholic, yet intense at the same time.

"I just thought of something…" Konata said.

"What, Kona-chan?" Patty asked curiously. I was curious too but she beat me to the punch.

"Hang on…" Konata said, leaving the room and apparently opening a door we couldn't see from here.

"Uhhhh, guys…?" Konata asked, seeming a bit more worried now.

"Yeah?" I said as me and Patty walked towards the voice.

"Is it pollen season yet…?" Konata asked. It appeared she was shuffling through things inside the room she was in. We walked in and saw it. The room looked twice as messy as Konata's and was covered in light novels, manga, laptop accessories, anime collectibles, and tons of hentai paraphernalia. This must be Konata's dad's room.

"Yeah, why?" Patty asked, getting worried over Konata's worried expression.

Konata got up and looked at us both, now extremely worried, for Konata anyway, and said reluctantly, "Well…My dad has this mask he wears…He's allergic to pollen and needs it to not get sick from it during this season…Unfortunately…He looks kinda…Here I have a picture." Konata pulled out her phone and showed us a picture.

It was of her dad, giving the thumbs-up in what looked kind of like a cross between a surgical mask and a gas mask. Now I see why Konata was so worried, yet I laughed at the picture anyway. It was okay because Patty laughed too and Konata cracked a smirk when she brought it up on her phone.

"He looks like a maniac." I said still laughing.

"Yeah…Last time he wore it though, he spent a night in jail. He was fine but he never wore it again. He always keeps it in his room but for some reason I can't find it." Konata explained.

"Oh no, you don't think he got arrested again, do you?" Patty asked now more worried than Konata.

Konata got a smile on her face, one that shows she had an idea, and all of her worry was completely gone as she said, "Well, there's only one way to find out," and dialed a number on her cell phone as she walked out of the room.

Me and Patty decided not to follow her this time, because she seemed to be feeling a lot better. We ended up sitting on the edge of Konata's dad's bed and just talked.

"Hiyori-chan, do you think Kona-chan's dad is okay?" A worried Patty asked.

"She seemed really excited and determined leaving the room, so I'm sure he will be perfectly fine," I replied, then was greeted by Patty holding me close but gently.

"I really hope so. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Kona-chan lost another parent in her life," Patty said in her own caring and worried way. That's right though, Konata only has him to look to for a parent since her mom died. I feel kinda bad for her, not being able to grow up with a mom. Me and Patty are lucky, having both parents to look up to. I mean, Konata's dad is a nice fun-loving guy, but there's something about a mother's love that nothing can compare to.

"I couldn't agree more, Hiyori-chan…" Patty said, now holding me closer and…crying? Wait. Dammit I monologued again, and that whole thing where I feel bad for Konata. I need to make this right.

"Patty-chan, Konata-san, despite all of that, is a calm cool and collected person. She is the least emotionally unstable person I know. Trust me; she isn't suffering at all from not having a mom. Okay?" I said in attempt to make her stop worrying.

"Yeah…She's such a strong person…" She said, then chuckled and let go of me. "In a way, I envy her."

"You envy her? For what, Patty-chan?" I asked, shakily because of how her tone got so dark so fast.

"She's such a strong person. Despite her life how it is and the kind of person she is, she still manages to make so many friends just on the basis of her cheerful and likeable personality…It's like nothing can affect her…If I was more like that, then I wouldn't be as much of a background character…" Patty said, which kinda worried me a bit.

"Patty-chan…No one here thinks of you as a background character. Konata-san and I both love you very much, which means we see something in you, right?" I said, trying to reassure her, to which she replied with a teary-eyed nod. "All you need to do is break out of your shell a little, be the protagonist of your own story."

"Hiyori-chan…you know just what to say…" She said. I'm not sure how this happened, but we ended up kissing yet again, this time, however, there were tears running down Patty's face. And the kiss felt stronger. Is this what love feels like? I hope so, because it feels so warm and inviting. Like I don't ever want to break away…

But, like always, we got broken apart. We both heard a loud bang from the other room and jumped. "I'll go check that out" I said.

"I'll come along with you," Patty replied strongly, which made me smile to know she's taking some charge in her life. Maybe I did help her a lot…

When we get to the room, we were greeted by two familiar faces. One girl we both know…in more ways than one…and love, and another…we know…but don't want to get in a car with.

"You guys remember Yui-neesan, right?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, we remember…Hello, Yui-san." I said, a bit confused.

"So Kona-chan, your plan from earlier…does it involve Miss Yui?" Patty asked. She said it in such a cute tone, too. I've got to record her sometime, I could get soo many ideas from just her voice.

"Well…yes and no…" Konata said, nonchalantly.

"Can you tell us please…? Patty asked, now in a confused moé voice. I really need to get on this secret recording idea, for fanservice!

"For fanservice? what do YOU mean, Hiyori-chan?" Konata asked with a teasing cat grin. Crap, damn me and my monologuing, it's the author's curse and it strikes without warning! Kind of reminds me of Konata's 'demons of sleep' excuse. An all out attack!

"Well if my answer depends on the fanservice of the series, then I will supply the answer!" Konata said proudly. "Well, yes she is going to help us find my dad, but the only issue is she has no idea where she is. I thought he might be in the cell at the police station but she checked and he wasn't in there or anywhere near there. So yes she will help us, just not as much as I'd hoped." Konata explained, smiling her cat grin the whole time. She really is cute when she does that.

While I was thinking of how cute Konata is, Patty nodded in understanding and we were all walking towards the door, me still in thought. Suddenly, Konata made a 180.

"And now, just for Hiyori," She said, walking over to me, deep in thought and tackling me onto the couch, which both snapped me back and made me realize she was sitting on me running her hands down my body. It felt good. Too good, because I let out a small moan. That was interrupted though, by her lips pressed against mine. She seemed much more into it than last time, like she was very turned on.

Suddenly, she got up, turned to me, and said," There, Enough fanservice for ya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey there readers, I'm glad you're checking out the newest installment. Just a few notes beforehand. I meant to post this a few days ago but I busted my laptop cable and had to order a new one which I now have. Also, some things have been happening in my life...some very negative things...and I have a rule against writing while depressed, so I needed to find days where I was happy to write. I kinda went in a different sort of direction with this chapter, and I'm still unsure of if I like it or not. No, it isn't lemon yet, but...well, you'll see what is different in it. Put your thoughts on this chapter in a review please, they really help me improve as a writer and I'm always willing to take any criticism. So without further ado, You Just Need A Lot Of Love... Chapter 6! :D_

**Chapter 6:**

I don't think my face changed from that shade of red for a while, nor did Konata's change from that satisfied cat grin of hers. She wouldn't stop looking at me like that, which made matters worse for my current, ah, let's say "condition". It was probably worse for Patty, who sat between the two of us in the back seat when we weren't stopping to step out and search.

Despite all of this we still stayed focused…most of the time. Needless to say, if I don't keep an eye on Konata I'm afraid she might try something. She kept trying to get Patty alone with her at every location we looked, which so far are the park, the subway station, and right now the cosplay café. It's closed this late but Konata has a key. I know Patty's got the best figure out of us three but…oh just forget it.

"Hey Patty-chan, wanna help me with something in the bathroom really quick?" Konata asked getting too close to Patty. And she's at it again.

"B-But Kona-chan, w-we have to look for your dad, r-r-right?"Patty said, getting flustered in the most moé way I've ever seen. But they can't do that alone we need to stick together and find her dad.

"Konata-san, just calm down. I know Patty-chan is beyond moé but we need to find your dad." I said. I may have sounded a bit too pushy tho.

"Ooh, is Hiyorin getting jealous?" Konata asked, grinning her cat smile at me. "Maybe you should go with me to help. Or better yet, I'll take you both with me~" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at me and pulling her lower eyelid down while winking with the other eye.

While I appreciated the reference, that still made me blush like crazy. I swear, that girl has a knack for making people blush.

"Well it doesn't look like he's anywhere near here," Yui said, coming in from the back room, "It's not right, leaving you three alone. He'd better not be goofing off out here."

"Well he tends to do this sometimes, it's just that he's been gone for longer than usual," Konata explained.

"Well, he might be like that, but don't worry, your Yui-neesan is on the case!" Yui exclaimed to Konata as we left the Café and Konata, being the last one out, locked the door behind her. We stood outside the café in a circle.

"So where do you think we should check next..?" Patty asked, showing the worry in her voice.

"Um…Let's try the animé shop next." Konata suggested.

"Good idea, I heard they're having a sale on some new merchandise." Patty said, to which me and Konata looked at one another, looked at the car, and bolted inside. Patty just stood there, dumbstruck on what happened, until she turned to Yui and asked, "What did I say to make them…?" which was interrupted by a Haruhi-impersonating Konata yelling, "C'mon, pick up the pace". Damn, her Aya Hirano is spot-on.

They piled in the car, this time I was next to Konata who was on the end seat. She runs fast for someone so small. Anyways we got to the animé shop and the owner was just about to lock up but then he saw us. For some reason once he saw Konata he opened the door for us. I guess she's sort of a regular here.

_Meito Anizawa's thoughts:__Legendary Girl A! And friends! Today's the big sale and she's bound to buy something! *Fire in his eyes and in the background while he raises and clenches his fist* This is what we've been waiting for!_

The man who opened the door for us kinda jumped into the back of the store. He seems very energetic and nimble, maybe he's a gymnast? Meh, it doesn't matter that much. We just have to look for things on sale. Patty and I followed Konata aound the store awhile as she looked through things and actually picked some things up. All the while I felt like that guy was watching us with a weird look in his eye.

_Meito Anizawa's thoughts: __Yes, that's it. Pick up the items on sale, and soon we will be forever known in the animé shop community as the preferred store of Legendary Girl A and friends! We will be legends ourselves after this!_

Konata finally approached the counter with a few manga that I've never even heard of. She must be into some pretty obscure stuff. It's weird that she didn't get three copies, though. That guy leaped from out of nowhere into the booth and as she handed him the items, she asked him "do you have two more copies of these?" The shop owner smiled with fire in his eyes, looking like he had somewhat of a victory face on. He took the manga from Konata, looking normal again, and looked them over. Then he shook his head no, and Konata walked away. That determined look changed to a shocked, frozen appearance that looked like all the color ran out of his body as she put them back on the for sale rack. We then proceeded to leave, not seeing Konata's dad anywhere and I could've sworn I heard an explosion from inside the store. I paid no mind to it, as I was already in the car with Konata and Patty.

"So did ya find anything?" Yui asked.

"Nah, they didn't have enough of what I want, Gamers has a better selection anyway." Konata said. I swear I heard another explosion.

"Okay so where to now?" Yui asked.

Konata looked like she just sparked an idea, "I know where my dad is." She said. She whispered something to Yui and we were suddenly taken down a few roads at what felt like light speed. Yui also looked pretty ticked off over something. When we reached out destination, we all got out of the car, but only Yui stormed off somewhere.

It was so dark I couldn't even see where we were. I could only make out a few of our surroundings. The ground seemed like a heavily paved area, maybe a parking lot? There was a metal gate and a building. Yui was yelling at someone inside the building, from what I could tell. That tiny shack-like building was the only source of light, aside from streetlamps. Yui came back and said, in a serious tone, "Okay I got us in, but we have to be quick," and we followed her.

My eyes finally adjusted past the gate and I saw a bunch of buses. I think we might be at the transportation services station. Otherwise known as the place buses sleep at night. "Konata, why are we here?" I asked.

"I told you, my dad is here somewhere," Konata said, looking determined and also worried again, "Just…keep looking, alright?"

I feel bad for Konata, she seems so frantic and worried. I gave her a quick hug which she returned. The feeling of her in my arms feels good, like a warmth that starts from a small place and spreads over my whole body. She looks really cute like that, and her height helps with it. I hope I made her feel better. And it looks like I did because she was smiling when we parted ways to look for her dad. The bus I went into, ironically, had Patty in it already looking. She looked at me with a face that said, "did you have fun?" and I asked "what?"

"You seemed to enjoy that hug, didn't ya Hiyorin?" Patty said in a teasing way, which made me blush. She can really mess with me when she needs to. Note to self: Patty is not your average moé character.

With my blush going crazy and Patty taking care of that bus I decided to walk to the bus in the far back of the lot to avoid any more embarrassment. I opened the door and walked in. I saw a shadowed figure in the back of the bus. "Izumi-san, is that you…?" I asked. The figure twitched around, but only slightly. I walked slowly closer and closer, each footstep clanging the metal on the ground to the bottoms of my shoes. As I got closer to th figure the sound became louder, almost as if the world was disappearing around me and all that is left is this figure, me, and the bus. It reminds me a bit of the feeling I get when my girlfriends kiss me except very unsettling.

When I got close up to the figure, though I couldn't see him or her in the pitch black darkness of the bus, I could make out the figure of a person who looked as though they were either knocked unconscious or sleeping. I was about to ask if the figure was Izumi-san again, but I was then caught off guard and jumped almost 2 feet in the air, turning around.

*Cracking noise* "You idiot!? Do you know how long we were looking for you!?"

"Oww whatd'ya do that for!?"

"You fell asleep on the bus and left your daughter and her friends all alone for hours!"

I guess Yui found Izumi-san…I walked off the bus to meet up with them. That guy I found must've been someone else. I wasn't about to find out though, with all the maniacs out there. Of course, if Yui's that pissed and tries to drive I think I'd rather take my chances with the maniac.

Yui's driving was surprisingly calm. I guess she got all of her anger out of her system. I get where she's coming from, though, falling asleep on the bus is a pretty dumb thing to do, and a dumb reason to drag her around town. But that can't be the only reason…can it?

We got to the house and Yui kinda just dropped us off. It is pretty late, she probably has some important stuff to do. When we got in Sojiro laid down on the couch, resting a makeshift icepack on the spot on his head where Yui cracked her nightstick. "Hey Patty, Hiyori?" Konata asked us both. We both responded simultaneously.

"Yeah Konata-san?" I said.

"Yeah Kona-chan?" She said.

"Can you two sleepover?" Konata asked, "It'll be fun." And suddenly she had her teasing cat grin.

"Sure" I said, and Patty said, "Sure, let me call my host parents and let them know." She left the room, and Konata went into her room, smiling. Now's my chance to ask her.

"Hey Konata-san?" I asked, entering the room and closing the door.

"Hm? What's up Hiyorin?" Konata asked.

"What did you say to Yui earlier…?" I asked. I really want to know what got her THAT aggravated at Sojiro.

"Oh, just that I think he might have fallen asleep on the bus." Konata said nonchalantly. Wait, that doesn't make sense… "Oh? Why not?" Konata asked. Curse my monologuing.

"Um…well…she seemed pretty angry…usually she's happy unless someone cuts her off in traffic, right?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah that surprised me to, but I know Yui well enough to know that when someone hurts her family, she goes all out on them." Konata explained.

"You being the family…she knew you were worried…" I replied.

"Yeah, she's a really nice person, she even stayed quiet about us being a three-way yuri pairing." Konata said.

"Wait, she knew?" I asked, astonished. I thought she had no idea…that was one of my reasons for trying to keep Konata from being naughty with Patty all night…among other things.

"Yeah I told her while you and Patty were discussing me." Konata said nonchalantly…My face is now red.

"Well…um…ya see…uhhhhh" was all I could get out before Konata tackled me to the ground, effectively shutting me up and making me go even more red.

"Relax Hiyorin, it was nice of you to say I'm such a strong person, I liked it a lot..." Konata explained, circling a finger on my chest in between my breasts. I'm glad she liked it, but she's making me way to…

"And I loved how jealous you got of me and Patty-chan" was how she interrupted my thoughts. She kissed me after that comment, releasing any thought on the subject I had out of my mind. It felt like forever that the kiss lasted, I never wanted it to end. But it did, and Konata got up.

I just laid down there for a bit until Patty came in, saying "Okay, we're all set!" excitedly.

"That's great, Patty-chan." Konata said, and Patty looked at me confused.

"Why is she on the floor like that…?" Patty asked.

"Oh, she was jealous of us so I gave her some special treatment" Konata said, putting air quotes around 'special treatment'.

I shot up and said, "Hey hold on! All she did was kiss me…on the floor…" To which Patty got a little less red.

"Hm…you're right Hiyorin," Konata said, growing a cat grin that shows one of her evil ideas, with one finger to her chin as she thought. Her next statement made me and Patty go so red that I'm glad the door was shut. To be honest I liked the statement, but it really wasn't the time to say it.

"Then maybe we should give you some really special treatment."


End file.
